My Guardian Angel
by Idiotic-Wanderer
Summary: Kazuma was send to be Shigeru’s guardian angel. But guardian angels and the ones they choose to guard can’t fall in love with each other right? When both of them had fallen for the other, they’re separated by the god. Will they met and fall in love again?


**A/N:**** Ah, um, this is my first ****Yakitate**** Japan fic, but this is an AU fic. **

**Warning:**** This is a yaoi fic and the pairing is Shigeru and Kazuma. But there will be a bit of some other pairing. And by some other pairing, it means Kazuma and someone else. **

**Summary:****Kazuma was ****send**** to be Shigeru's guardian angel. ****But guardian angels and the ones they choose to protect can't fall in love with each other right? When both of them had fallen for each other, they're separated by the god. See how they met and fall in love again.

* * *

**

**My Guardian Angel by Shadow Lovers

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Nice to meet you, I'm your guardian angel!**

Once upon a time… there live two kingdoms side by side. When you heard side by side, you must have thought that the two kingdoms are allies right? But the reality is far more… different then that. The kingdom in the east is Pantasia, a kingdom ruled by an old but generous king named, Azusagawa Sadanao. He had four grandchildren, a boy and three girls. He had ruled the kingdom for all of his life, and it was finally time to give his throne to one of his grandchildren. But although he cares for all his grandchildren, he doesn't know to who he should give the throne to.

Naturally, it should be given to the only son of the family but, the prince was still too young. He had considered of giving it to his first granddaughter, Yukino who is now 20 years old. But his three advisors didn't agree with him. His first advisor, Kirisaki Sylvan, a long blond hair, wearing half face mask, gentleman. Second advisor, Pierrot Bolneze, a clown like man. And lastly, Kuroyanagi Ryou, a raven haired, sometimes kind of psycho man. All of them gave him the same reason; Azusagawa Yukino was a mad woman.

He tried to argue but when he thought about it, he never really seen the true face of his eldest granddaughter. Every time they met, she'll smiled at him but when he asked the workers and maids, they said that she's frightening and very, very horrible. So that's why he thought that maybe he can wait till his only grandson reached the age of 17 then, he'll see what he will have to do.

* * *

In one of the grand bedroom in the castle, sat the one and only prince of Kingdom Pantasia, Prince Shigeru. He was lying on his king-sized bed and staring at the ceiling, doing nothing but waiting for his birthday party. Tonight, he'll become 15 years old. A year younger than his neesan, Tsukino and three years older than his imouto, Mizuno. He turned on his back and thought of all the presents he's going to receive, not noticing the vortex that opened above him.

But felt the impact immediately when a weight suddenly dropped on his back. "Ugh, get off!" he tried to rise and pushed the weight away. The weight, through, had a slightly different idea. It sat on his back unmoving then, suddenly disappears and appear before the amethyst eyes prince. Shigeru blinked at the sudden disappearance and rubbed his abused back but toppled over when a brunet suddenly appeared before him.

He opened his eyes carefully and inspected the brunet before him. The brunet had short brown hair and wide innocent caramel eyes that matched perfectly with his shoulder-length hair and tanned skin. He wears long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. Both of it white. But what surprised him the most were, the crossed legs brunet was hovering on his bed and had a pair of blue angel wings behind him.

* * *

Shigeru watched wide eyed as the brunet looked at him curiously while patting his wings. "Wh-who are you?" he asked when he regained his voice again. The brunet eyes lit up and suddenly pointed at himself. "You can see me?" at Shigeru's nod, he continued. "Oh good, I thought that I have to searched through out the kingdom for you!" he smiled and took Shigeru's hands, oblivious of the prince's blush. "You must be Azusagawa Shigeru. My name is Azuma Kazuma. And I'm your guardian angel!"

His ecstatic greetings were greeted back by silence. Then one pink eyebrow rose, "Huh?" the angel let go of his hands and pointed at himself again. "I'm Azuma Kazuma. You could just call me Kazuma though. And I'm your guardian angel. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, pouting. He thought that mortals will be happy when they met with their guardian angels, but this one mortal doesn't seem too happy to meet him. While Shigeru continue gaping at him, his mind wandered back to how this happened.

* * *

_Heaven, half an hour before?_

Spencer Henry Hoko, otherwise commonly known as Shachihoko to his friends, sighed in boredom for the tenth time in an hour. Here he was, writing notes for the last period of their class while his best friend, a brunet known as Azuma Kazuma, slept on his desk. Drool pouring out of his mouth and blatantly ignoring their teacher and his lessons. Just like usual, swe-et.

If they're in other classes, it would be acceptable but the teacher in front was **the** Matsushiro Ken, a very stern angel with an afro hairstyle and a body built with muscles. As a pure angel, he has white wings. Although he really favors the dozing brown haired angel, sleeping in his class was unacceptable! No matter what! Well except maybe if you really have an excuse. Like, "Uh, I stay up all night stargazing?" Yeah right! The last time someone said that, he was put in a week of all night detention.

The blond angel glanced at the teacher who was saying something about the war of heaven and hell. He discreetly reached out and poked the brunet in the side, in between the ribs with his pen. The brunet mumbled out something about flying apple pie and promptly turned his head the other way, still asleep. The blond shot another look at the teacher. Still safe.

Poke, poke. "Kazuma, Kazuma! Wake up!" the blond hair angel whispered urgently to his friend, all the while, continued prodding him with his pen. The brunet raised a lazy hand and waved it, trying to hit the offending object away, missing by several miles. The blond hair angel bit his lips and thought of his options. He could just let Kazuma sleep until the end of class and get detention or, he could try waking him up and do the impossible. But remembering his last try of waking the brunet, he consider of banging his head against the table. Maybe if he banged his head against the table this time, his head would finally split in two and all his brain cells would poured out? After all, he had done it thousands of times to release his stress.

_'Why oh why __the hell __does his best friend have to sleep like a __damn __log?!'_ the blond angel with blue wings cursed. Hey, who ever said that angels are pure and can't curse? Like every angels in the class, he have blue wings as a sign of being an angel in training. Of course, Kazuma also had blue wings like him. The angels are ranked like this:

**The angels in training:** blue wings

**The angels who complete training:** yellow wings

**The pure angels:** white wings

While Shachihoko was still pondering on banging his head on the table, a piece of chalk flew fast and hit the sleeping angel making him woke up with a shout. All the other angels turned to him wide eyes. His best friend just decided on his third option and start banging his head against the table. Ignoring the banging, Ken, the one who threw the chalk, glared at the blushing angel. "Azuma Kazuma, that's the last warning I'll give you. If you sleep in my class again, I'll kick you out of this class!"

"Hai, sensei." The brunet sat down on his seat and played with his pen, not daring to look up. The afro teacher then turned to the blond angel, "Spencer, stop banging your head against the table, its annoying. Not to mention that I will have to clean your brain cell if it split in two." The blond angel glanced wearily at his teacher but gradually stop banging his head.

After the afro teacher went to the front, the bell rang. All the other angels pack up their bags and flew out of the class leaving the best friend duo. "Shachihoko, why didn't you wake up? My forehead hurt from that chalk." The brunet pouted. The blond angel glared at him and sighed, "I tried to but you just won't wake up. You sleep like the dead!" Holding the brunet's wrist, he tugged him to the garden.

* * *

"Shachihoko, Kazuma, may I speak with you?" somewhat recognizing that voice, both of them turned to the speaker. Stood behind them was another blond angel with yellow wings. "Sophie, nice to see you!" the brunet angel greeted her. His blond friend flushed and just kept quite. "Kazuma, Kami-sama is asking for your presence. Come on, I'll take you to meet him."

The brown haired angel shook his head, "No, I can go by myself. You accompany Shachihoko." He nudged his friend. "Throne room right? I'll see you guy sooner or later then. Ganbatte ne, Shachihoko!" Sophie turned to the blushing blond angel questionably. "What was that about? Well, where are we going?"

Kazuma entered the throne room where Kami-sama and his wife sat. He walked to the front and bowed down respectfully.

"Azuma Kazuma, I want you to go to earth and find the one you're assigned to. You must protect them and bring happiness to them, no matter what happened. But do remember my child, you mustn't leak any information about heaven to anyone, not even the one you're assigned to. And one last thing, don't **ever** fall in love with the mortals, be it other mortals or the one you're assigned to. Now go!" with that, a vortex opened below his feet and in a matter of seconds, the brunet angel was gone from heaven. He didn't even say goodbye to his friend.

_End flashback

* * *

_

Shigeru shook his head and hastily replied, "Um, nice to meet you. But are you sure you're really a guardian angel and not some kind of present for my birthday?" this time Kazuma tilted his head sideway. "No, I'm quite sure that I'm a guardian angel but what do you mean birthday present? Today is your birthday? How old are you this year?" the pink haired teen sat back on his bed. "Yeah, today I become 15 years old."

"Hm, a year older than me. Well, I can't exactly give you any present but, happy birthday!" Shigeru smiled. "Thanks. But even if you're a guardian angel, how can you sure that you're my guardian angel?" Kazuma bought a finger to his lips, "Mm, I'm not too sure myself but, you could see me not?" the amethyst eyes teen nodded, "Hmm, sensei had once said something like, 'Guardian angels can only be seen by other angels or the one they are assigned to.' So if you could see me, there's a high chance that I'm your guardian angel. And one more thing, when guardian angels descended from heaven, we'll know the name of the one we're assigned to."

Shigeru nodded, absorbing the information given to him. "Azuma-san," the brunet shook his head, "No, no, just calls me Kazuma."

"Kazuma, seeing as it's my birthday, could you grant me a wish?" his amethyst eyes lighting with hope. "Uh, just one wish, okay? So, what's your wish? I'll try to grant it." Shigeru nodded his head happily like a child just received candies. He pulled the brunet angel to the balcony facing the city. "Kazuma, could you use your wings, to take me out to the city?"

"I-I could but won't you get in trouble for this?" he asked. "I won't. I've been longing to go to the city. I've never been there except for once. Please, Kazuma. Just this one wish and I won't ask you for more." His amethyst eyes begging.

"Oh, alright. But give me your hand." The brown haired angel slid off a plain silver ring with some craving on it from his ring finger and plucked a feather from his blue wings. He closed his eyes and chanted something making the silver ring absorbed the feather, turning it to a silver ring with craving and an amethyst in the middle of it. He pulled the pink haired prince's hand and slid the ring on his left ring finger.

"There, when you wear this ring on your ring finger, you'll be invisible to everyone but me." Shigeru went in front of his full-length mirror and stood before it. He looked into the mirror but he didn't see his mirror image. "This is great! I really am invisible! But Kazuma, can't this ring make me invisible if I slid it on my other finger?" he asked, face flushed because Kazuma slid the ring on his ring finger, exactly like an engagement ring.

The brunet angel looked confused at the other teen's blush, but didn't answer. He took the other's hand and kissed the amethyst ring making Shigeru blushed more deeply. He then lifted his head and stared into the other's amethyst eyes, all the while smiling, quite innocently I may add.

"I don't know very well, but kaa-chan once said that when you slid a ring on your left ring finger, it must be an important ring. This ring **is**, quite important to me. Someone very important to me, gave me this ring, before **he** left. But I'll give it to you because I'm supposed to make you happy! And I'm sure you will take, very good care of it. Won't you, Shigeru?" the blushing prince nodded but quite curious of who this important person to the brunet angel is. "Besides, I especially made it amethyst so that it matches your eyes."

He didn't know why, but his stomach was fluttering with butterflies when the brunet said that the amethyst ring matches his eyes. But, he really wants to know who this important person is, despite the hammering in his heart or the warning in his head. "Kazuma, I know that I shouldn't butt into your personal life like this but, who is this important person?" he asked the brown haired angel. "Is this important person perhaps your," he gulped. "lover?"

The brown haired angel blinked and thought of the person who had been in his mind for a few years ago. "No, of course not. He's, a…very good friend of mine. He'll never be my lover even if he wants to. We're just…too different." He said softly, mind wandering back to went his last meeting with 'him'.

* * *

**Ooook****, I think that's enough for the first chapter. Wait for the second chapter!**


End file.
